An Angel's Promise
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: A story, with 2 points of view. After 3 years, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to end it... but he wouldn't let her. Kraine very slight
1. Raine's POV

Miss: All right, I was reading over this and found so many mistakes! So I'm fixing it up slightly, please if you find any more errors PM me! Thank you!

0o0o0o0o0

The days were long in the beginning, always on the move. We had to get all the seals, for the sake of Sylvarant. But no… We never did that. We ended up going to another world, Tethe'Alla, learning the true meaning behind Cruxis, Mithos, and even… _him_. It was not something I wanted to know. His betrayal was painful, very painful… Even though I kept strong, pretending that it didn't bother me, it didn't hurt, it didn't mean anything… but it did.

We saved the worlds, destroying Cruxis. When this happened I thought my angel, the one I had come to love, would come back for me, would tell me he felt the same… But I guess he didn't care. I waited for three years, everyday that he didn't come killing me slowly, ripping my heart to pieces.

It was midsummer. A warm day, the sun shining down on me, but inside I was dark and rainy. I was about to do it, as I stared into the deep, rippling, blue lake, the silence surrounding me like a veil. I was going to end my suffering, end the pain I felt, end it all…

I glanced around once, sure nobody was there. I took a good breath, catching a glimpse of my scarred arms, I closed my eyes. All I had to do was jump…

"Raine?"

My eyes flashed open as I spun around quickly, putting my arms behind my back. My heart was racing, not only because it startled me, but also because it was _him_. But it didn't last long. It slowed to its normal pace, and my face took on the look it had gained over the years. The one that worried and frightened my brother and my companions…

My eyes darted downwards, taking a glazed over look as I studied the ground near his feet. My silver hair, now just above my elbows, fell smoothly, casting my face into the dark shadows, exactly as I was inside.

I know I should've felt happy… at least a bit…. But I guess I had fallen so far, and was so oblivious to those around me… But I could feel him watching me, looking over me as I stood before him. My shirt tattered, with blood on the ripped sleeves, and drips of red splashed on my pants.

His feet began to move slightly closer and I closed my eyes, wishing him away. After all the years I had waited, he had come… And now I wish he were gone. I hated him, for leaving me, but I loved him so, for coming back… I didn't know what I felt.

My eyes flashed open, darting upwards as I felt his gentle touch on my arm. He was trying to look at my arms… I could see myself, reflected in his deep, beautiful, chocolate eyes as I pulled my arm out of his reach, taking a step back. I turned my head, looking behind me at the lake. I was right beside it… only centimeters from my freedom…

He must've noticed me looking at it, or had figured out what was going on because what he did next surprised me. He grabbed me gently, yet forcefully, around the waist and turned me to the other side of him. After putting my feet on the ground he pushed me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice echoed through my head.

My legs trembling, I stumbled back a few steps, my arms coming out from behind me to give myself balance. But still, I fell down onto the green grass. I sat quietly, keeping my head low, my arms out at my sides, holding me up.

Slowly I lifted my head, meeting his eyes which were level with mine. He looked me in the eye for a long moment, before turning his attention to my arms. My own eyes stayed locked on him, watching his face.

I jerked slightly, feeling him grab me by the wrist, holding my arm up slightly to get a better look. He was acting almost as if he didn't believe what he was seeing, with slight shock being shown through his mask. His eyes were slightly widened, mine were fogging from tears.

"Raine… Why…?"

He stammered over his words, unsure of what to say, of what was going on. He ran a warm finger carefully down one of my scars, tracing it delicately. A frown appeared and he let my arm drop back to the ground, his eyes returning to my own.

"Why aren't you speaking?"

I closed my eyes at his question. 'Because I don't know what to tell you…' I thought to myself. My eyes fluttered open again, one tear falling down from my eyelash. He had moved. He stood now, his side to me, his head turned away. His arms were folded across his chest, sword hanging from its sheath.

"I thought you were stronger then this Raine… I thought you would be able to wait a few years before I came back…"

I had failed him. My eyes fogged, completely destroying my vision. My mouth opened, wanting to speak words, wanting to yell at him, yet speak gentle words… But nothing came out, just a raspy breath of air.

My entire body shook as I sat on the ground. Now I really had nothing to live for. He wouldn't have me any more. I was scarred and tarnished, ruined in all aspects. I pulled my knees up to my body, wrapping my cut arms around them.

"I… I'm sorry…"

His head turned back to me, his arms dropping. He watched me carefully, as if waiting for me to continue talking. I felt my own warm tears, rushing down my cheeks, the salty taste seeping into my mouth.

"I'm… a-a failure… I'm a w-wreck. I-"

"I agree that you are a wreck, but not quite a failure Miss Sage."

Miss Sage? He couldn't be… Sadness filled me, even more so then before as I realized he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Do you realize what you've missed these past years? Everything you could've done? Raine… tell me. What have you truly accomplished by doing this to yourself?"

He bent over slightly, holding out his hand for me. Hesitantly I took it, his warm hand encasing my small cold one. I went to let go, after being pulled to my feet, but he held my hand. I looked up into his face again, my long bangs covering my eyes.

"I-"

He cut me off again, this time putting a finger from his free hand against my lips. What was he doing? Was he playing with me? My legs were still trembling, with fear.

"Have you thought of the others? Of how they must be feeling? How they are reacting to your reactions?"

His words were penetrating through me, maybe only because he was looking me straight in the eye. His hand still gripped mine, and the warmth from it felt heavenly.

"B-"

Once again he silenced me with his finger.

"Or did you do this for yourself? To make yourself feel better? Not caring if it killed you, if it killed those who love you?"

I felt a pain through my chest, my heart. My own hand closed around his, holding it tightly. Before I could even open my mouth, to say a word he pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me.

I stood there, in his arms, my head buried in his chest. My salty tears where spilling from my eyes as I cried, and cried. There was nothing else I wanted to do, nowhere else I wanted to be. He held me slightly tighter as his voice came again soft and gentle.

"It'll be okay, Raine…"

I didn't know if I could trust his words… He had spoken all truth before this, breaking me down in order to save me. But I didn't know… Was he going to help me, just to watch me fall? Harder, faster, and stronger then before?

I felt one of his hands, gently running its fingers through my hair, caressing it.

"Sh… I'm back Raine, and I won't ever leave you again… I promise."

0o0o0o0o0

Miss: yup, so that's it. If you haven't already, review! Lol. I love getting reviews it makes me want to write more.


	2. Kratos' POV

Miss: Alright, I re-edited this one to because I found a lot of mistakes. Hope you like it, and as I said, any errors? PM me please! Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or the characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was my job, to escort the Chosen to the Tower of Salvation, and I did so. But it was there that I had to betray them, my companions. I needed to kill them… but I couldn't bring myself to do it. They survived the Tower of Salvation and continued with their new goal, to rejoin the worlds.

I watched over them, from a distance. I knew what would happen if they succeeded… they'd destroy the worlds rather then save them. I helped them as much as I could… But every time I saw _her_, I could see the pain and hatred in her aqua eyes, no matter how hard she tried to act strong.

In the end they did it, the defeated Cruxis and put Mithos to rest. When this happened I wasn't quite sure what I'd do. My heart was truly killing me; it was a pain I hadn't felt in years. Every time I saw _her_, a knife cut through my flesh but I wasn't sure why.

I left for Derris-Kharlan, and spent three years there, just thinking everything over and sorting my emotions.

I wasn't quite sure what time of year it was when I returned, but it was very warm. I traveled for a few hours, just flying around until I saw her silver hair, no longer shining in the sunlight. Instead it was dull, and seemingly grey.

I flew downwards, towards the maiden. I could see her tattered, bloodstained sleeves and guilt was causing my heart to ache. Landing behind her, I stayed silent as she took a breath. She was going too… jump…?

"Raine?"

It was her… She spun around to face me, hiding her arms behind her back. She looked at me for a moment before her eyes fell. Her hair fell as her head dropped, covering her eyes as my own hair does to me.

I ran my hand through my hair, holding in a sigh as I looked her up and down. I could not see her arms passed her elbows, but the rest of her looked awful.

Her long sleeved white shirt had rips, all through the arms and a few along the bottom, red stains around the rips. Her beige pants were also dotted with red. Everything seemed to hang off of her, not fitting her properly. This thought made me worry, had she stopped eating?

I slowly stepped towards her, watching her carefully to be sure she did not jump into the dark blue lake. If she did, I'd go after her…

I reached out my hand, holding her arm gently, trying to pull it from behind her. Her eyes opened quickly, looking into mine for a long moment before she pulled her arm away, taking a step back.

Her head turned, looking at the lake which she stood mere centimeters from. I couldn't let her do this to herself… She wanted to jump…

I put my hands on her waist, easily lifting her and putting myself between her and her death. I set her back down gently, looking her sternly in the eye before I pushed her back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I could see her shaking as she stumbled back then fell onto the grass. My heart skipped a beat, caused by shock, as I saw her arms, holding her up. They were red and scarred. Some of the cuts looked fresh, maybe a day old, and others seemed older, a few years perhaps.

The seemed to start further up her arm, and moved down towards her wrists, each one fresher then the last. I felt sick to my stomach as I neared her and crouched beside her, looking at her arms.

I grabbed her wrist delicately, feeling her jerk as I lifted it carefully… to get a better look at what she had done.

This… I couldn't believe that she, someone I had always thought was strong, would do this to herself…

"Raine… Why…?"

I wasn't sure what to say to her, my words failing me. I had to do something about this, but I didn't know what…

I gently traced one of the scars with my finger, feeling her cold, pale skin. I frowned slightly, my eyes finding her dull, dieing aqua ones as I let her arm fall back to the ground.

"Why aren't you speaking?"

It unnerved me, the fact that she had not yet spoken a word to me. As she closed her sad eyes I stood, stepping back a few paces. I turned my side to her, crossing my arms.

I faced away from her, not wanting her to see the few tears that had welled up in my eyes. I let her think for moment, also allowing myself time to force away my uncried tears.

"I thought you were stronger then this Raine… I thought you would be able to wait a few years before I came back…"

I forced my voice to stay strong, and not quaver or shake. I blinked, trying to get rid of my tears. It was my fault she was like this… I hard the raspy intake of breath from her, my enhanced hearing catching the smallest of sounds.

"I… I'm sorry…"

My hair swayed as I turned my head to look at her. What was she sorry for? She had nothing to be sorry for. I should have been the one apologizing for causing her the pain she felt… the pain she could only end with pain itself.

I watched her, urging her to continue talking. I had to force my face to stay straight, to keep myself from frowning as I watched her. As she sat, huddled to herself, glistening tears streamed calmly down her cheeks, leaving a red trail down her pale skin.

"I'm… a-a failure… I'm a w-wreck. I-"

"I agree that you are a wreck, but not quite a failure Miss Sage."

I couldn't let her say that about herself, letting her mind continue to believe the lies. She was not a failure, but she was a wreck. I wouldn't lie to her… not again.

Quickly I thought, wanting, needing to find a way to help her, to have her live again.

"Do you realize what you've missed these past years? Everything you could've done? Raine… tell me. What have you truly accomplished by doing this to yourself?"

Her figure seemed small and frail as I looked down at her, my hand outstretched to her. She looked at it for a while, and took hold of it. I pulled her to her feet, but I held onto her hand, even though I could feel her let go of mine. She looked me in the face again, her once shining hair hiding her beautiful eyes.

"I-"

I pressed a finger from my free hand against her soft lips, silencing her. If I wanted to get through to her, I had to do it, without allowing her do put herself further down.

Her legs were shaking, causing her to be slightly unsteady as I held her cold hand.

"Have you thought of the others? Of how they must be feeling? How they are reacting to your reactions?"

I continued to look into her eyes, hoping my words were getting across, breaking through the impenetrable shield she had put up.

"B-"

Once again I put my finger against her lips.

"Or did you do this for yourself? To make yourself feel better? Not caring if it killed you, if it killed those who love you?"

The words seemed to have struck her hard, her eyes glistened the bright aqua I had come to love. A good feeling ran through me when she held my hand in return, holding it tightly.

I pulled her forward to me, and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her breathing, her body trembling against my own, her tears falling upon my chest. I held her slightly tighter, wanting to make it better, wanting to make her better.

"It'll be okay, Raine…"

She stood there in my arms, as I held her tightly; wanting to take back all the pain I had caused her. Silently I lifted one of my hands, running my fingers through her hair. I kept my breathing even, and my tears back as I kept her close, never wanting to let go… never wanting her to feel pain again.

Still her warm tears fell onto me, and her breath was blowing tenderly against me.

"Sh… I'm back Raine, and I won't ever leave you again… I promise."

0o0o0o0o0

Miss: Okay that's all, review if you haven't and cookie to all reviewers! -hands out cookies-


End file.
